


platonically in love

by okjb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, M/M, bc they actually dance together naked and I just, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: "basically bambam said they have done everything together since 2012. they sleep together, wake up together, and take baths together" aka best bros being bros





	

**Author's Note:**

> something small for [Haley♥](http://got7demboys.tumblr.com/) who suggested the idea, i love her sm!  
> hope you all like it ^^

Yugyeom and Bambam have been best friends since the second day the met. Their first meeting was a bit of a blunder, filled with envy and doubts as the pressure to debut was slowing eating away at their spirits. But once they both saw how the other passionately danced, a connection was formed and a friendship was made. After that, they become inseparable, overcoming a language barrier that kicked down each other’s wall leaving nothing a secret.

“Wow bro your legs are so toned!” Bambam kneels down on the practice room floor to grip at Yugyeom’s thighs.

“They’re not that great. Your arms though! Putting in that work at the gym! It looks really good on you.” Yugyeom presses two fingers down at Bambam’s now flexing arm.

“You can tell?” Bambam looks at Yugyeom like the moon was in his eyes.

“Of course, you look hot as hell bro!”

“Bro..” He lunges towards his best friend, and wraps his small yet defined arms across Yugyeom’s waist bringing him into one of their bro hugs.

“Can you guys like stop with the cheesiness?” Mark rolls his eyes as he focuses his attention back to his phone, using their break time to text his family.

“What are you talking about? We’re best bros, we can’t not compliment each other!” Bambam sticks out his tongue at the oldest member and Yugyeom joins in, never missing out on an opportunity to tease his hyungs.

 

* * *

 

 

After dance practice, Yugyeom is grateful for being the youngest because although he’s never left with any hot water by the time it’s his turn to shower, it means more time for him and Bambam to stay up and talk because once out the shower, their bodies become so heavy with sleep that it’s impossible to do any but.

Once everyone disperses to either their rooms or the bathroom, the two youngest lounge around on the living room couch. They talk about anything and everything, usually giving each other pointers on things to work on, or compliments which they know are honest became they’re coming from their best friend.

“I’m serious Bam, your rap in hard carry is so good! Literal game changer!”

“Aye, but that thing you do, you know the-“ Bambam tries to imitate the dance Yugyeom does during his part, which causes them both to laugh.

“You’re wrong, it’s more like this.” Yugyeom gets up to demonstrate properly, which has Bambam laughing and clapping his hands hysterically.

“How can you guys be so energetic after that brutal practice?” Youngjae comes out the bathroom freshly showered, giving them a look of disgust. “Anyway the shower is free, but the hot water is almost out sorry.” Youngjae walks away, definitely not sorry and Bambam jumps to his feet.

“Let’s hurry before someone decides to brush their teeth and use up all the water!” Bambam runs to the bathroom, and Yugyeom follows, both forgetting to take a clean change of clothes for after the shower.  

 

“Hey can you do this?” Yugyeom shapes his wet hair back into a mohawk, shaking his head as suds of shampoo fly around.

“I can do better.” Bambam styles his hair up in spikes and laughs at how silly he must look.

Yugyeom helps Bambam scrub his back, because after years of knowing each other he knows that Bambam gets the laziest after a workout or practice and would leave the water to do the cleaning if he had a choice. But Yugyeom care about his best friend and his hygiene.

“Hey Bam, you got my back?”

“Always bro.” Bambam taps his chest over his heart, and Yugyeom laughs at their pun tossing his friend the bar of soap, and turning around.

“This is why we’re meant for each other!”

“Uh I’m just going to get my brush and pretend I didn’t hear or see anything.” Jaebum says, making his way out of the room as quick as possible.

“What did we say?” Yugyeom asks confused.

“I don’t know, Jaebum hyung is weird.” Bambam shrugs as he pats Yugyeom’s shoulder letting him know his back is ready to get rinsed.

 

* * *

 

After running to their room in their naked glory, they change into their matching pajamas. Bambam with red pajamas covered in blue dots, and Yugyeom with his blue pajamas covered in red dots. They had been a gag gift from Jackson, but they were so comfortable that they sincerely thanked him for the clothes and are now their go-to sleeping attire.

“Mine or yours?” Bambam asks.

“Your bed is softer.” Yugyeom says, halfway already on Bambam’s bed.

They squeeze into the twin size bed, limbs intertwined as they settle into their favorite sleeping position, with Yugyeom on his back and Bambam placing his head on Yugyeom’s chest. It was strange at first because Yugyeom felt uncomfortable with someone literally sleeping on him, but now there’s no way he can sleep without the familiar warmth from his best friend.

“Night bro, love you.”

“Sweet dreams bro, I love you too.

 

Waking up is always the worst part of the day, because they only have a few blissful seconds to themselves before their hectic schedules begin. In this case, Jackson barges into their room, too awake and too loud announcing that breakfast will be gone if they don’t get up in the next minute.

“Also, why do you guys sleep in the same bed?! Two perfectly good beds in a room with air condition, and you choose to sleep on one bed! Why?”

The two youngest look at each other, because it had become their routine, never questioning why they did what they did.

“Bambam had said he was homesick.” Yugyeom shrugs, vaguely remembering the conversation they had five years ago of a young Bambam sad and lonely. And as his best bro Yugyeom had to make sure he never felt lonely, even as he dreamt.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey guys want to play truth or dare?” Youngjae asks one evening after they finish practice early. They all agree, because as childish as the game is, it’s always fun to tease the members with questions and sexy dares.

“Okay so Bambam, who would you choos-“

“Yugyeom.”

“But I haven’t even finished the question!” Jinyoung shakes his head. “It could be something bad!”

“Yeah, well Yugyeom is my ride or die, he ain’t loyal if he can’t stick with me through the bad.”

“I’m with you 100 percent bro.”

“See, so my answer is Yugyeom.”

“I’m so done with you both and this game!” Jinyoung walks away, while Bambam and Yugyeom smile and fist bump each other.

 

* * *

 

They finally have a day off but Jaebum had pronounced it cleaning day, so they were stuck in their dorm for the day, cleaning and washing clothes. Which meant that they lounged around in their last pair of clean underwear until the dryer stopped.

To make sure they don’t stop cleaning, Jinyoung indulged them by playing girl group songs loud across their dorm. They’d be surprised what a sexy dance can do for the morale.

“Oh my god, it’s our song bro!” Bambam throws the duster out of his hands and runs to the living room where Red Velvet’s Russian Roulette is playing full blast. Yugyeom runs and stands beside Bambam. Mark and Jaebum are cleaning the living room, and ignore the two youngest for the most part.

“Wait, we’re going to get sweaty and the laundry isn’t done yet!”

“Let’s just take them off!” Bambam suggest and as the song continues to play. Yugyeom nods and throws his boxers off as well.

“Uh you guys could probably I don’t know NOT DANCE AND KEEP YOUR UNDERWEAR ON!” Mark yells but the chorus drops and two are already putting on a show, with Jaebum shaking his head and Mark walking away.

“That was our best one yet!” Bambam says once the song is over and he’s caught his breath.

“Better than the original.” Yugyeom smirks and falls onto the couch.

“GET YOUR SWEATY ASSES OFF THE COUCH!” Jinyoung yells as he walks into the living room, chasing the two who are now crying out of laughter and trying to run to their room for safety. Though Jinyoung trips Yugyeom and starts punching him.

“Not my bro!!! Take me instead, let him live!” Bambam dramatically falls to his knees and reaches his hands towards Yugyeom.

“Bro.. leave me! Be happy without me!” Yugyeom clutches onto Bambam’s wrist. “You were the best bro I could ask for..” Yugyeom lets go and lets his arms fall to the ground.

“Ugh you guys are the worst.” Jinyoung gets up and rubs his temples.

“Don’t be jealous jjp isn’t as strong as us!” Yugyeom sits up.

“Bro you’re alive!” Bambam laughs as Jinyoung stomps away.

“How could I die and leave my best friend alone?”

“Bro..” Bambam jumps on top of him and hugs him, but Jaebum interrupts their bro moment.

“Uh you guys do know you’re naked right?”       


End file.
